


Caso Número 2634932

by R00w



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorcios, Falsas acusaciones, Just stuff, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Triangulos Amorosos, idk - Freeform, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00w/pseuds/R00w
Summary: -Joven Potter- llamo un mago de edad ya avanzada con voz monótona y solemne que sería el encargado del interrogatorio - ¿Sabe porque está usted aquí?--Claro que lo sé- contestó pedante a lo que su tía Hermione, que estaba sentada a su derecha en las gradas,  apretó la mano de su tío Ron con mucha fuerza, Harry solo pudo apretar los puños en clara señal de impotencia. El que alguna vez fue el trío dorado sabía que la actitud de Al no les ayudaba a demostrar su inocencia, solo lo volvía aun mas sospechoso, Albus mismo lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, el estaba ahí siendo juzgado por esa bola de… personas mientras EL estaba afuera quien sabe dónde. –Y permítame decirle que esto es una pérdida de tiempo- esta vez uso un tono más educado. No quería estropearlo aún más.





	Caso Número 2634932

**Author's Note:**

> Mi lengua materna es el español y a pesar de ello mi redacción no es mejor que en Inglés
> 
> Esto es obra de mi desesperado cerebro tratando de encontrar consuelo en las noches de desvelo después de ver mucho CSI y comer demasiado helado de Chocolate con Menta en el año 2010. Es decir, es producto de mi adolescencia. Apesta, yo lo se.
> 
> Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a sus dueños (JKR & Warner) yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta loca idea.
> 
> Odio a Regina Walton, y claro que soy ella. Y claro que no lo soy.

**Capítulo 01**

-Silencio en el estrado- pronunció la profunda voz de Percy Weasley –hoy, día  viernes  quince de Octubre del año dos mil diez, siendo las once con treinta minutos de la noche, damos inicio al juicio contra el acusado Albus Severus Potter Weasley por el cargo de secuestro y privación a dos magos de su magia- dicho esto un silencio sepulcral se instalo en aquel lúgubre recinto donde una vez se juzgo a los marcados.

Que irónica era la vida.

Hace 23 años estaban ahí mismo, observado lo que sería la condena de Lucius Malfoy pensando que por fin la vida era algo justa y ahora… ahora imploraban que esa misma justicia liberara al pequeño Potter de lo que seguramente sería un boleto de ida gratis con transporte incluido a Azkaban por un buen par de años .

-Se le llama al… acusado- al pelirrojo funcionario le tembló la voz al pronunciar aquella palabra, ¡por Merlín que era su propio sobrino! – a presentarse ante el Winzengamot- “y que Merlín se apiade de su alma” pensó para sus adentros mientras se sentaba junto al actual ministro.

Como si de una marcha fúnebre se tratara, un joven y hermoso Albus Potter camino con paso firme al medio de aquella sala y se sentó en la silla que inmediatamente le aprisiono. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por la furia que sentía, pero como buen Slytherin que era trató de ocultarlo y casi lo logra, de no ser por la excesiva fuerza con la que sus puños se sujetaban del posa brazos. Su cabello negro ligeramente rebelde estaba hecho un desastre; unas ojeras impresionantes surcaban su rostro llegando a ocultar muchas de sus pecas. Se notaba que no había ni dormido ni comido bien en días.

-Joven Potter- llamo un mago de edad ya avanzada con voz monótona y solemne que sería el encargado del interrogatorio - ¿Sabe porque está usted aquí?-

-Claro que lo sé- contestó pedante a lo que su tía Hermione, que estaba sentada a su derecha en las gradas,  apretó la mano de su tío Ron con mucha fuerza, Harry solo pudo apretar los puños en clara señal de impotencia. El que alguna vez fue el trío dorado sabía que la actitud de Al no les ayudaba a demostrar su inocencia, solo lo volvía aun mas sospechoso, Albus mismo lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, el estaba ahí siendo juzgado por esa bola de… _personas_ mientras _El_ estaba afuera quien sabe dónde. –Y permítame decirle que esto es una pérdida de tiempo- esta vez uso un tono más… _educado_. No quería estropearlo aún más.

-Bien joven Potter, entonces comience. Díganos, ¿Qué paso la  mañana del lunes once de Octubre? ¿Estaba usted con el joven Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass?-

“Debes ser directo y sincero peque”, eso le había dicho su papa hace unos minutos y eso haría, después de todo ya no tenía nada que ocultar, y no tenía miedo, ellos no había hecho nada malo. –Sí, estuve con Score en su departamento.-

-¿A qué hora llegó?-

-Dormí ahí-

Las pocas personas que habían en el lugar comenzaron a murmurar y solo entonces los noto, justo a su izquierda y lo más  alejado de todos: los Malfoy. La abuela de Score, Narcissa Malfoy, llevaba una túnica de aspecto carísimo de un tono violáceo muy elegante con guantes negros que seguramente serían de cuero. Su cabello estaba estilizadamente ordenado y caía en ondas sobre su hombro derecho. A su lado estaba Astoria Malfoy, la madre de Score. Como siempre, llevaba túnicas mucho más sencillas que las de su suegra pero igualmente elegante y hermosa de un color azul marino, su cabello amarillo-cobrizo estaba recogido en un complicadísimo peinado con un gran moño a juego con la túnica. Sus ojos lucían un poco hinchados, seguro por lo mucho que había llorado, pero era casi imperceptible para alguien que no conociera bien a los Malfoy y vaya que él los conocía, no por nada su mejor amigo era uno desde los once años. Y por último, el patriarca Malfoy: Draco Malfoy. Siempre le daba la impresión de que flotaba, por ese aire de superioridad que le rodeaba y que luchaba por esconder pero inconscientemente lo sacaba a relucir siempre, sus ojos plata le miraban fijamente, al contrario que las otras mujeres que rehuían a su mirada. Desafiante y fúrico, eso era lo único que veía en las orbes mercurio que le examinaban.

Suspiro cansado, ¿incluso ellos pensaban que él había sido? Qué locura, el era incapaz de hacerle algo a su rubio amigo que había conocido aquel día en Kings Cross, el mismo con el que había estudiado 7 años en Hogwarts, el mismo con el que había experimentado su primer vuelo en escoba y… bueno muchas cosas más. Albus Potter era incapaz de dañar a Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Puede explicarnos porque durmió ahí?-

-Yo vivo ahí- nuevamente los murmullos sonaron por todo el lugar. El tío Ron se puso rojo de furia, la tía Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas y su padre… por Salazar, que ni su madre le había hecho enojar tanto, lo podía jurar. Volteo rápidamente hacia los Malfoy y vio la misma cara de desasosiego en las mujeres y la confusión en la del señor Draco, bueno, era ahora o nunca se dijo así mismo – llevo 5 meses viviendo con Scorpius, el no quería, ¿sabe? Me dijo muchas veces que esto pasaría, pero yo no le hice caso-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-A la reacción de Regina Walton cuando descubriera que vivía con Score-

-¿La prometida del joven Malfoy?-

La mención de la palabra PROMETIDA hizo gruñir al moreno; sí, era su prometida pero él no la amaba. –Se podría decir que si, su prometida- concedió con furia.

-¿Y cuál fue exactamente la reacción de la joven Walton?-

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire y se animo a hablar –fue ese mismo día, se suponía que Walton regresaba dentro de dos días, el jueves 14, pero quiso “sorprender” a Score y llego antes de América. Ella y su familia son americanos. Cuando entro al departamento y nos vio… simplemente enloqueció, exigió una explicación y comenzó a lanzarnos maldiciones. Esta loca si me lo preguntan-

-¿Qué fue lo que vio la señorita Regina?-

Bien, ese era el momento. “Solo dilo” pensaba Albus, pero no podía. Estaba en shock. Aun no estaba listo para confesarlo.

-¿Y bien, señor Potter?-

-Nos vio besándonos- soltó sin más y lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido que su cerebro no lo capto todo, cuando reacciono su tío Ron estaba siendo sacado del lugar por unos aurores y era seguido por la tía Hermione, Astoria se había desmayado y Draco estaba mostrando una mueca entre desagrado y sorpresa aun mayor que la de hace rato.

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto obviamente sorprendido el viejo mago rompiendo por un momento con su profesional tono de voz.

-Scorpius Malfoy y yo somos novios-

Entonces, una voz indignada desde las gradas grito con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Maldita escoria! ¿¡Como te atreviste?!-

Todos voltearon a ver a la bruja que causaba aquel alboroto para encontrarse con una fúrica Ginebra, antes Potter, Weasley. Como anteriormente hicieron los aurores, ahora sacaron a la pelirroja del lugar. Solo cuando las puertas se volvieron a cerrar los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo.

-Silencio por favor- exigió el mago inquisidor - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban con esta… relación?-

-El once de Octubre cumplimos tres años- ahora, en vez de los cuchicheos de los magos y brujas presentes un incómodo silencio apareció.

-¿Entonces salió del departamento?-

-Claro, aunque salir no sería la palabra… más bien me sacaron ya que esa…- carraspeo un momento y luego siguió - Walton definitivamente iba a matarme. Scorpius fue el que me sacó.-

-Esa es una acusación muy grave Potter- interrumpió Iris Walton, la madre de la prometida del rubio, que estaba junto a los Malfoy.

-Sin interrupciones por favor- intervino Percy antes de que el acusado contestara.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-

-Bien… ese día Scorpius y yo…

_Era un departamento hermosísimo, estaba decorado con un estilo moderno, las paredes eran de un blanco impecable y todos los muebles eran color chocolate; y era uno de los más lujosos del mundo mágico. El orgulloso dueño, Scorpius Malfoy, salía de la regadera justo en ese momento, al no encontrar a su acompañante en la recamara se dirigió a la cocina y ahí estaba, frente a la esnufa._

_-Buenos días- saludo mientras abrazaba por la espalda al moreno. La piel blanquecina de Scorpius contrastaba perfectamente con la suya morena, al igual que sus rubios cabellos recogidos en una coleta baja eran todo lo contrario a su corta maraña de cabello azabache._

_-Días Score- ronroneo feliz mientras se dejaba abrazar e intentaba acabar de hacer de desayunar. Viendo imposible el concluir su acción se volteo dentro del abrazo y miro directamente a esos ojos que le enloquecían, verde intenso contra plata-azuleado, simplemente perfecto._

_-¿Hoy piensas decírselo?- el simplemente hizo una mueca de desagrado, Albus lo capto de inmediato, estaba dudando - ¿Qué sucede Score?-_

_-Es solo que… falta un año aún-_

_-Cierto…-_

_-Pero quiero hacerlo- dijo de inmediato el rubio al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Al, no quería verlo triste._

_-Está bien si no quieres- también se apresuro el moreno – no quiero que te sientas  presionado-_

_-No,- dijo a la par que negaba con la cabeza – estoy seguro, quiero hacer esto Al-_

_Potter simplemente le sonrió y lo condujo a la sala – Bien, entonces hablemos de…-_

_Pero antes de que siquiera acabara la oración el rubio se abalanzo sobre sus labios, demandando un beso. Un beso que Al no se negó a dar. Despacio, el rubio acostó al moreno en el sillón donde estaban y se posiciono sobre él sin romper el beso._

_Estaban tan concentrados en mostrarse su afecto que no escucharon los pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo, ni siquiera notaron cuando las llaves eran introducidas al cerrojo de la puerta o cuando esta se abrió. Solo se percataron de la presencia ajena cuando esa se manifestó con un grito digno de película  de horror muggle._

_-¿¡Scorpius!? ¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?- bramó furiosa una joven de escultural figura, ojos increíblemente violetas y cabello en rulos de tono negro con uno que otro mechón violeta. Sus maletas dejaron de levitar tras ella causando un gran estruendo. Tenía las mejillas rojas del coraje que estaba sintiendo y con pasos rápidos se acerco a la pareja jalando fuertemente del brazo a Potter – ¡Tú! ¡Siempre lo sospeche! ¡Siempre me quisiste quitar a Scorpius! Pero entérate Potter, que nos casamos en Febrero. Así que aléjate de lo que es mío- amenazo la chica._

_-Por Merlín- susurro Al a punto de morirse de risa. ¿Quién se creía esa niñata? El era Albus Severus Potter, nadie era mejor para Scorpius que él y eso tenía pensado aclarar de no ser porque Score intervino._

_-Nunca he dicho que me casaré contigo y no soy tuyo-_

_-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo la chica mientras se volteaba a ver al que creía su novio y prometido –mi cielo, ¿pero qué dices? Es obvio que no estás pensando claro, seguramente Potter te dio un filtro de amor o…-_

_El nombrado soltó una ligera risilla burlona que le crispo los nervios a la chica -¡Basta! ¡No se burlaran de mí! ¡Tú eres mío!- grito colérica mientras comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones de todo tipo y sin dirección ni blanco definidos -¡Bastardo!- le grito una vez que lo perdió de vista._

-… entonces Scorpius me aventó dentro de la chimenea y me envió a la casa de verano, estaba algo desubicado pero en cuanto reaccione y volví ya no estaban... yo… alguien se los ha llevado y no he sido yo, maldita sea.- termino de hablar Albus conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Estaba seguro de que Regina lo había secuestrado pero no tenía pruebas de ello y su situación ya era lo suficientemente grave como para levantarle “falsos” a la “victima”. Esa maldita lo había planeado todo tan bien…

-Bien joven Potter, eso es todo por hoy- concluyó el mago.

Entonces Percy se puso en pie y hablo nuevamente – se levanta la sesión siendo la una de la madrugada con veintisiete minutos del sábado dieciséis de octubre del 2010, mañana a la misma hora se reanudada el caso.-

Y con eso todos se retiraron mientras los aurores escoltaban a Albus hacia una celda del ministerio.

“Solo espero que esa loca no te esté haciendo nada malo Score… te amo…” 

**_______**

El aroma a sangre y cloacas le inundó la nariz en cuanto recuperó el conocimiento. Con trabajos se puso en pie, notando al instante que su costado derecho le ardía; con miedo se tocó levemente el largo y fino corte por el cual brotaba poca sangre. Sin poder contenerse más se dirigió a la poca digna letrina de la habitación, si es que se le podía dar ese nombre al precario cuarto en el que estaba, y vacío lo poco que tenía dentro. Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba realmente en ese lugar? A juzgar por la horrible comida que le daban cada cierto tiempo suponía que unos cuatro días.

Se retiró lo más que pudo de aquel lado del cuarto y se dejó caer sobre el colchón que tenía en el suelo. Se recargó en la mugrienta pared y llevo sus rodillas a su pecho. Su costado volvió a dolerle por la posición y con cuidado se recostó sobre el suelo. Lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y con miedo se abrazó a sí mismo en busca de algo de calor y consuelo.

No lo encontró.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en Enero de 2010.


End file.
